Naruto, Prince of the Swarm
by Sierra166048
Summary: Early on in his life, Naruto is taken from his home planet by Zeratul and taught the ways of the Dark Templar. He is then taken by Kerrigan and ends up becoming Zerg. He leads a conquest across the Koprulu Sector in the name of his Queen and eventually, finds his way back home. On Hiatus, sorry guys.
1. Chapter 1

**I finally got Starcraft 2, WoL and HotS, and was inspired to write this. Bits and pieces can be said to be taken from "Naruto of the Shadowed Blade" by VFSNAKE, but I can honestly say those connections were done subconsciously because the last I read VFSNAKE's story was a good few months ago. Most of this is not proofread, and any proofreading will be done at a later time. I'd rather write than edit. If someone wants to do it for me, be my guest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Starcraft**

Zeratul had just moved onto his ship the Void Seeker when he felt the psionic power across the. It was like a great force rolling across the universe. He had been visiting Shakuras before now continuing on his self-assigned vigilant watch out for dangers to the Protoss. This great psionic feeling was powerful and would require investigation. Beyond that, the feeling was very possible to attract the Zerg and if they were to assimilate something of that power… He wouldn't ponder the thought.

So he charted a course across space following the echoes of the force, eventually leading him to a small planet. It was young and healthy, full of nature and life. To his surprise however, he found that on the planet were Terrans. Terrans very much unlike the Terrans he had seen before. They showed no sign of the technology of the others already residing in the sector, they hadn't even reached spaceflight yet. But the Terrans were interesting to him. He observed them controlling and creating various elements out of nothing. There were those who were skilled in the use of fire, manifesting great balls of fire and then some who enhanced their bodies with lightning in order to extreme shows of speed and agility. The most intriguing matter to him however was that they had no use of psionics at all. His observations revealed that the people, "shinobi" they called themselves, utilized a sort of inner energy called chakra in order to perform their superhuman abilities. The planet was strange and interesting but he pushed aside his thoughts toward them in order to follow the psionic force. He tracked it to a large forest area with a singular town in the middle.

Finding a clearing he landed the Void Seeker and proceeded on foot. While the ninja's that guarded the gates were effective for protection against the natives, one such as him, cloaked in the void, entering was no trouble. The psionic signature he had been tracking was stable, now that he was closer to it, making it easier to track. He absently noted that it was mid-morning and that the residents of the village were preparing for some sort of festival. His surprise was evident on his face when the owner of the psionic signature was revealed to him.

It was just a small blond-haired boy, and if his knowledge on Terrans was correct, no more than five years of age. He stood atop a rooftop, watching the boy as he left his home. It was a rundown apartment in a neglected portion of the city. While the boy was still a boy, there was no illusion to him that the boy held great power, as evident by his latent psionics aura.

He decided to stay and watch the boy for a few days, to see if he could understand him.

Over the next couple of days he didn't see anything remarkably unusual about him that would demonstrate psionic ability, no miscellaneous lifting of objects or the baselines of telepathy. What was of interest and of some anger to him was the way the boy was treated by his fellow Terrans. The people disregarded him and some went further and were abusive, throwing food or object at him. From what he could understand, he was regularely overcharged in stores and he caught various whispers of "demon" "monster" "freak" directed the boy's way from the people.

The boy actually brought a bit of smile to his heart, because despite all the whispers, the anger and the residual hate, the boy still had a smile on his face. It amazed him to see such a young boy able to hold down the negative feelings from his surroundings and still approach it positively.

It was the third day that the worst happened in his observations. The festival that the village had been preparing for went into full swing. From what Zeratul could perceive, it was about how a great threat had been stopped. It was nearing dusk when it began. The boy had spent most of his time inside that day, but came out with a guarded expression on his face, warily watching his corners. The boy went to a stand that served some sort of liquid grain based dish. Ramen, the boy called it. After eating a large amount, Zeratul could scarcely believe how the boy could hold it in him, the boy began his journey home. The sun had gone down and the moon was rising in the sky. The first signs of trouble came from an alley the boy was about to pass. Out stumbled two drunk men. One was a shinobi by the sign of the green vest that he wore, and the other looked to be a simple civilian. They both clutched a bottle of alcohol in their hands, and when they sighted the boy, their eyes lit up malevolently.

The boy had stopped in front of them, a bit frozen in fear, but with his eyes glancing about, looking for an escape. But it wasn't to be, the shinobi grabbed him by the collar of his white shirt and lifted him off the ground. He handed off his bottle to the civilian and pulled out one of those diamond shaped knives that was common amongst the shinobi. Displaying obvious knowledge in its usage by spinning it and then holding it threateningly to the boy's face the shinobi began to threaten him. It was mostly mumbled but the clearest words that Zeratul could understand was that the boy was an "abomination," and was about to pay for "it's crimes." It quickly escalated from there.

The boy managed to get off a kick that surprised the drunk enough that he dropped him. The boy scrambled under the lunge of the other drunk and started running down the street, the two following. At first not many paid heed, a few watched as the three passed by and sometimes, someone would cheer for the drunks. Then another drunk had joined the chase, yelling out for the "fox demon's blood." Then another. And then they came in pairs, drunks and non-drunks. It was quickly turning into a mob calling out for the death of the boy. Zeratul noted that there were several shinobi watching the situation, most of them dressed din the black cloak and white mask that Zeratul had taken to represent their special forces of some kind. But despite the obvious signs of violence and hate they did nothing, watching the proceedings unattached. His attention turned back to the boy. He had tripped and the mob had proceeded to catch up and surround him and eventually began to beat him. It was horrifying to see, several grown Terrans beating up on a small Terran child. A few of the shinobi had taken out their weapons and one was being particularly cruel in dragging his knife along the boy's arm. All the while the masked watchers dead nothing. Zeratul's eyes narrowed in anger.

In front of him was a boy with the heart of a warrior, but was hated by his fellow Terrans. It was a monstrosity to him. Then the plan came to him. Later he would say he didn't know why he did what he did next but he never regretted it. He waited for the mob to disperse and leave the boy be. He was careful to make sure they didn't cause any permanent harm, but by the end the boy was lying in his own blood, his whole body covered in bruises and cuts and left arm broken. A few minutes passed as the masks just watched. Then one left its fellows to pick up the boy and take him to the town hospital. Zeratul followed, cloaked and in the shadows. There in the hospital a few complications arose with treatment of the boy. Finally, one doctor agreed to help but under extreme duress and with immense reluctance. Eventually all the masks left and the doctor was gone with the boy's wounds mildly patched and arm set. A final look around assured Zeratul that no one was watching, and he proceeded to gingerly pick up the boy and a manipulation of the void lead to an extension of his cloak over onto him.

Soon enough they were back on board the Void Seeker and leaving the planet. Zeratul took a glance at the boy to solidify his resolve. The dark templar would give the boy a new life, most definitely not an easy one, but one better than the one he had surrounded by his people.

* * *

Zeratul arrived back on Shakuras with little trouble and proceeded to take the boy to see Raszagal, the matriarch of the Dark Templar. He had explained the situation to the boy, who wasn't much phased by it. The boy had been in a sort of depression for a day but then moved on, much to Zeratul's surprise. Zeratul assumed to be a product of his upbringing, a boy who lived on the streets with not many people to call to for help. Naruto, the boy's name, was a survivor.

Naruto drew intrigued looks and whispers as they walked through the halls of the Protoss temple that the Matriarch resided in. He looked about in amazement at the surroundings. The aliens, the Protoss, were strange looking to him and the architecture of the place only added on to his wonder. Eventually they entered a small chamber, in width and length. The ceiling soared into the darkness. He was nervous as he looked at the aged Protoss in front of him. He absently clutched onto Zeratul's cloak as he looked at her. This was Raszagal if what Zeratul had told him was correct. They were discussing his situation. He couldn't understand what they were saying, as they were speaking in an unknown language. But it was evident to him that the matriarch had a few misgivings on taking him in, and that Zeratul was doing his best to allay such feelings.

When the two entered the room Raszagal looked at the boy intrigued by what could induce Zeratul to adopt him as a ward. She could sense his latent psionic ability, it was large definitely and most likely a factor in regards to Zeratul's decision. But she trusted Zeratul and would trust his choice. The only problem would be the care of the boy.

She turned to look at Zeratul, "So, now that you have brought him, what are we to do with him? It won't be as simple as taking him in as one of us."

Zeratul had pondered that question as well and was looking to have some discussion on the matter with the matriarch. "One thing is for certain, we cannot send him to a Terran world."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"He was hated and despised by his fellow Terrans on his home world and the Terrans are distrusting of us Protoss in general, they would not do well to taking a child under their care if we gave him to them."

Raszagal began pacing about the room, mind in thought. "He won't be able to live with us, not as he is. Terrans have different basic needs than us and we cannot provide those needs just for him."

"I cannot take him with me long on my travels either, I will be unable to provide a stable place for him to grow."

She ceased her pacing and moved to stand back in front of the two, "How about we come to a compromise then. Shakuras and other Protoss planets are liveable for his kind, he would simply have to learn to take care of those needs on his own. Why don't you take him for a year or two and teach him. Give him the tools in order to survive and make decisions for himself. When it comes time, give him the choice of where to go from there. We cannot decide his life for him, but we can give him the choice at a better life."

Zeratul nodded at her words, "That is an agreeable solution, we shall be on our way then and I will speak to you again."

"You as well Zeratul."

With that the two departed the room and made their way back to the Void Seeker. Zeratul explained to Naruto the decision along the way.

Naruto, while still a child, found the decision reasonable. "So that means I can call you sensei then?"

Zeratul with his understanding of the Terran language understood that to mean teacher, "Yes Naruto, you may call me sensei."

* * *

For the next two years Zeratul took Naruto under his wing. He taught him various academia such as language, art, history and mathematics. He showed him various worlds and taught him of their inhabitants. From the mighty Ursadons on Khaldir to the vile Zerg that were age old enemies of the Protoss. Naruto was taught to fight, but it was quickly found that the bulky gauntlets the Protoss wore in order to wield their psi blades wouldn't do very well on him. So he was taught to fight with the Warp Scythe a few Dark Templar favored. It was a staff that formed two scythe blades, one on each end of the staff and with them facing opposite directions. Beyond looking up to Zeratul as simply a teacher, Naruto began to see him as a surrogate father.

Zeratul didn't know how to respond to such feelings and initially put him off from that, but as time passed he began to see Naruto as a son and they began to refer to each other in such context. Soon enough it came time to make a decision, and Naruto decided he wished to fight as a Templar and so they went back to Shakuras where Naruto would undergo his training.

The year in Terran reckoning was 2499. Zeratul quickly left after leaving his son to learn the ways of the Templar in order to investigate a psionic call sounding out from Char. For the next three years Naruto would join the Templar forces and fight alongside the Khalai Protoss forces in their hunt for the Uraj and Khalis crystals and for the first time, fighting against his own Terran brethren. He wished to join the remaining Protoss forces in their work in the Brood War but was ordered by the Matriarch to stay on Shakuras. His whereabouts were lost during the battle of Talemantos and Kerrigan's kidnapping of the Matriarch. He wasn't heard from again until the retrieval and subsequent death of Raszagal.

_Zeratul faced the Queen of Blades defiantly, warp blade humming and ready for combat. At his feet, he had carefully lain the body of his Matriarch. He strode forward ready to do battle. But the next words that came from his enemy were surprising and horrifying. _

_ "I shall let you leave this place. Besides, I have already taken your honor, and that which you now hold most dear."_

* * *

On Char, the year is 2502. Kerrigan walked confidently and arrogantly across the creep toward a pulsating green chrysalis. It was near complete. She could feel the torrent of psionic energy that was the being inside. Just as she was the Overmind's greatest creation, so was this to be her greatest creation. Her clawed fingers gently caressed its glowing green outer skin. She turned to the spider like Zerg next to her. "Abathur, is he ready?"

"Yes, sequences are fully joined, and the beast within is subdued. The subject should be waking up currently."

The chrysalis seemed to respond with the pulsations happening more rapidly and more intensely. The two backed up to give the resident its space for waking.

The being didn't so much as break open its shell, as it erupted from the shell. It started as a single claw like appendage that poked its way through the chrysalis at the top and then began to cut a single straight line down. The appendage then retracted and Abathur and Kerrigan began feeling the growth of psionic power. The chrysalis exploded and a great figure emerged.

He, for it couldn't be anything but a he, stood at a tower seven foot tall. Its muscles were thick, not small and compact like those of a runner, and not big and thick like those of a wrestler. His shoulders, torso, and legs were covered in a thick ridged carapace with ends near the knees and shoulders have nasty spikes. Its color was a sort of light brown. His visible skin was a deep purple. His fingers were now deadly claws that could be retracted to reveal fingers covered in a glove like carapace. His face had maintained its human features but for the skin taking on a more dark green coloring. Instead of his once vibrant blond hair, he had short leather like tendrils that only reached halfway down the back of his head. From his back sprouted wings of a bonelike material, very similar to Kerrigan's own wings. Finally, bright blue eyes now glowed a nuclear orange.

He took a knee, with his outstretched wings pulling in closer as he bowed his head in subservience. "I have awaken my Queen. I live to serve."

The Queen gave a fierce smile as she looked upon her work. This, this was magnificent. He would be her champion, one to strike fear into her foes, her son. "Rise then my prince, rise so that you may be my weapon and bring death and terror to my enemies."

**So, read and review. Any Starcraft Lore mistakes feel free to point them out to me and I'll go back and fix them. What I know is just from some wiki surfing and the games. Since this part is more based in the original Starcraft and Brood War, the lore in those parts is touchy because I haven't played those games in years. **

**For a timeline this is what I've got going.**

**Starcraft Timeline:**

**2497: Naruto kidnapped by Zeratul**

**2499: Naruto returns to Shakuras and decides to join the Dark Templar, The Great War, Kerrigan becomes infested and the Invasion of Aiur**

**2500: Death of Matriarch Raszagal, and Naruto is kidnapped by Kerrigan, Great War ends, Brood War begins and ends.**

**2502: Rebirth of Naruto, two years prior to Zeratul's finding of the prophecy and the events of Starcraft 2 Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm.**

**Naruto Timeline: (I'm using the timeline as it appears here naruto . wikia wiki / User:ShounenSuki / Timeline)**

**ANT 6: Kidnapped by Zeratul**

**ANT 6-12: All canon**

**ANT 13: Canon, Naruto returns to the Elemental Nations, planning to have it happen sometime around the graduation of the Genin Exams.**

**Currently I'm not planning to do a real in depth story, mostly this will turn into a sequencing of events, like I have so far. The plot for the story is that Naruto is going to spend the next two years doing various jobs for the Zerg and Kerrigan, taking over worlds and finding new things to conquer. He will be off planet for the invasion of Char in the Wings of Liberty and when he loses his connection to Kerrigan, his immense loyalty will hold him true to the belief she will return. He will then decide to continue the work of the Zerg in her name and the world he comes to after that decision will be his home world, the shinobi world. I still haven't decided on how to deal with that, before I wanted a Zerg invasion, but the Zerg would curbstomp the the ninja. Right now the idea that is most likely for me so far is to have severing of the connection with Kerrigan to have destructive consequences leading to Naruto and a few drones and zerglings crash landing on his home world where he will gather his forces over time to take over the world. Any suggestions are welcome and I don't have a name for Naruto's planet. I'm just calling it his home world.**

**Characters, no bashing. Or at least I'll try to. I don't want to write stuck up Sasuke and fangirl Sakura, but right out of the Academy they are like that. Not to the degree in some stories, but still displaying those sorts of traits. It takes Naruto for them to grow, however slightly, out of them. So when I get there, send me your opinions on my characterization. But rest assured I won't have anything like Sasuke being all like "I am Uchiha, Uchiha est the best. Be glad that Uchiha look at you and be joyful that Uchiha should consider you worthy of his attention."**

**Oh and pairings. Eh, maybe? I don't plan on it. But if this is an outcry for a pairing I can do it I guess. Don't expect any lemons or limes though. Besides, my Naruto is going to really have the ability to procreate, as I have him visioned so far. I can change it later on, but its not that big of a deal for me right now.**

**So to recap, no bashing, no pairings, need a name for the shinobi home world, still undecided on specifics for how Naruto ends up interacting with his home world and chapter will be short and sweet. Sound good? Just drop me a review or a pm if you have anything to say. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter and it came out pretty fast. I started writing a bit today and it simply kept coming out. I don't even understand how I wrote so many words. Don't expect all my chapters to be this long or this in-depth. **

**Oh and disclaimer that I forgot in the first Chapter but will be editing in: I do not own Starcraft or Naruto. **

Naruto Uzumaki, the Prince of the Swarm walked among the ruined Protoss buildings. The Protoss city was called Talidas. It was once a glorious representation of the Protoss archietecture, displaying great curves and great glorious gold. Now it had been torn down into an angular and curved display inherent to the swarm. The streets were now covered in purple creep. It was a glorious conquest to him. The planet did not have a strong military. Most of the Protoss residents were civilians, artisans and researchers. The assault and domination of the world was in a way a test for Naruto, given to him by his Queen.

Two weeks earlier he had awoken into his new glorious form. A week had passed for testing of his abilities. His agility and strength had vastly improved from his Terran form. His claws and wings were razor-sharp and can easily cutting through tough ultralisk hide. Unlike Kerrigan, his wings weren't meant as for stabbing, though they could still do that job admirably. On their inner edges, the wings had a serrated cutting edge. Very powerful and incredibly deadly. They also served to channel psionic energy, enabling him to make a psionic 'wing' and give him the ability to fly. His psionic abilities didn't end there. Under the Templar, he had trained his combat abilities but not his psionics beyond the ability to blink and reach out with his mind. But under guidance from Kerrigan his abilities skyrocketed. He could call up giant storms, infuse objects with kinetic energy, create great swaths of psionic fire and crush and dominate other minds. The only problem was that his psionic abilities were so large that he had difficulties with finer control. While he could call a nova of flame to burn all around him, he had trouble focusing it into smaller forms, such as a whip. But he was working on that, he hoped to eventually be able to recreate his warp scythe in psionic form. Despite the ingrained loyalty he held for the Zerg and his Queen, he still held a connection to his favored weapon. For now, the psionic scythes he could extend from the sides of his arms were enough. While he preferred melee combat, his body had a few ranged options, such as shooting spines from the points of his wings.

Following the week of testing Kerrigan went into a meditative trance and gave him one order.

"_I will be looking to the future, but for the time being, we must not let the sector become complacent. The Terrans and Protoss are rebuilding and believe we are driven back. But we are not, I want you to go and wreak havoc upon them. Do not let them forget us."_

He then spent the next three days talking about her commands with Izha and the Brood Mothers. Because he was newly introduced, there was some negative thoughts on his abilities to lead. It was decided that he was not to lead the whole of the swarm. It would be impossible, some parts of the swarm already had assigned projects. Instead, he was to develop his own force of the swarm, an elite force. A group bred for combat and conquering. The Brood Mother Karzhan let him take command of her brood and become his second in command. From there his campaign of conquering began. He decided to start small. Which is why his first target was this the planet of Talidas.

The brood arrived and conquered in three days. There was little trouble as the people weren't expecting a Zerg attack. The defenders had of course attempted to contact the Protoss Fleets, but it was to no avail. They did not have enough psionic ability to reach the Fleets and what transports they tried to send out of their warp gates were successfully stopped. A last attempt to escape by the ship that had brought the Protoss to the planet was stopped by Naruto himself.

* * *

_Naruto stood in the Nydus Worm upon the Leviathan, ready to assault the Protoss ship. The great Zerg space creature let out a psionic confirmation that they were in place. He closed his eyes to focus and then slowly opened them, letting loose his command to send the worm forward. And rocket forth it did, slamming first through the shields and then through the metal hull. Light greeted him when the worm opened its mouth. He stepped out to see the carnage. _

_The Worm had wrecked the room. Metal shards and bars scattered about and the Protoss that were in the room when the worm hit were laying on the floor, dazed. One was already getting up however. His form of dress and the large gauntlets on his arms designated him as a zealot. The zealot stumbled to his feet and took one look at Naruto and growled out, "Zerg." He didn't leave room for an answer and charged towards Naruto, psi blades thrumming with power. _

_Naruto blocked the downward slash from the zealot's left arm with a psionically covered wing and caught the zealot's right wrist before he could finish a thrust. He stared directly into the zealot's eyes, with a grin on his face. The zealot in turn stared back with fierce determination. Faster than the zealot could react, Naruto's left wingtips, all three, plunged into the zealot, one in the gauntlet, causing the psi blade to disappear, another through his shoulder and the last one through his thigh. His right wingtips followed, mirroring the other, lifting the zealot aloft in the air. _

_Holding his stare, Naruto dived into the zealots mind, tearing from him the knowledge of the ship. The zealot's mental screams did nothing to discourage him and he soon had a complete mental map of the ship and its quarters. _

_In a bloody finale, he tore his wings out, tearing the Protoss's body to shreds and letting its pieces drop to the ground. The Zerg prince looked about, basking in the bloody glory, with a grin on his face and his eyes burning with an orange flame. He looked at the remaining Protoss scattered about, they were all civilians and their reactions to him differed. Some were defiant whiles other clearly showed fear. He disposed of them quickly and bloodily. Mentally he commanded the Zerg forces he had left on the Leviathan to join him through the Nydus Worm and then proceeded to clear out the rest of the ship. _

The remaining Protoss forces on the planet continued to fight valiantly but in the end they fell as well, consumed by the never-ending swarm. Talidas would be the first planet to be conquered by Naruto, the Prince of the Swarm. For the next two years, Naruto would continue his conquering assaulting spaceships, planets and above all else, placing the fear of the swarm into everybody. It was not as if he didn't have his own setbacks however. While on a moon outside on the outer edge of the Koprulu sector, Naruto met his estranged father.

* * *

_Naruto pondered the various Xel'naga imagery in the temple before him. The temple was rather random, being located on a snowy moon on the outskirts of the Koprulu sector. It didn't hold much significance and he could scarcely imagine why the Tal'darim would come to protect such a place but for their fanaticism. _

_Momentarily he felt a presence though. It was within the range he could usually feel someone, and he could tell that the person was hiding. But the unusual part was that the unknown person was hiding in the void, meaning it was a Dark Templar. Imagine his surprise when he recognized the psionic signature. It was his father. A cruel smirk found its way upon his face. _

_The signature was closer nearly behind him, when he called out to it. "Zeratul. What a surprise to find you here…"_

_While Zeratul could hide his feelings well, Naruto knew his adoptive father enough to tell that he was confused and surprised. "Who are you? You bare form similar to the Queen of Blades yet you are not her. Has she began to kidnap Terran's to make more like her?"_

_His back still facing the Protoss Naruto replied, "While I wouldn't put it past her, I can assure you I am a unique person."_

_Zeratul's displeasure could be felt, "So you are the one then. There are whispers of you, of a man-made Zerg, like Kerrigan herself. The Prince of the Swarm. You are either powerful enough or too arrogant to face away from me like you are. " While subtle, Naruto could feel Zeratul's shift, in preparation for a strike. His smirk became wider, he was enjoying this. _

"_Ah, but it's been so long. Since I've seen you. I wanted to savor this moment. Father." Slowly, and with dramatic nature, Naruto turned around to face his father. There he was, dressed in all his finery. The dull gold gauntlet and shoulder plates set with a green gem, and that old ragged purple cloak. He nearly burst out laughing at the horrified and surprised look on the Dark Templar's face. _

_The Templar's voice spoke volumes with its trembles. "Naruto… So she did take you and turned you to her side."_

"_Well father, what will you do? Now that I have truly become a monster. A demon. Can you do it? Will you kill your own son?" Naruto's voice had that echoing layer to it that mocked Zeratul._

"_Why do you kill? You can turn away from the path. You're strong enough to do so Naruto. A murder of worlds is not what you are."_

"_You would take me back? As I am? You know this cannot be reversed. I am Zerg. I am a part of the swarm. I am Her Majesty's Prince. What a foolish Protoss you are."_

_A deep sigh emanated from Zeratul, "Very well, I can see she has you ensnared just as she did the Matriarch. It is sad and I will commit this deed with a heavy heart, but I will have to kill you. For what it's worth, I'm sorry Naruto, son."_

_Naruto's orange eyes lit up in rage, you believe you can kill me old man? I am strong. I have power. You can't even touch me!" A psionic flame twisted and shaped itself in his hands until it formed the same shape as the Warp Scythes of the Dark Templar. He charged, scythe over his shoulder ready to strike. The blade collided with Zeratul's own in a downward strike, the radiant force from it pushing Zeratul down and cracking the ground. A complex maneuver forced the scythe out and Zeratul moved in with a straight thrust toward Naruto's torso. With great speed and agility Naruto managed to maneuver the scythe back and deflect the warp blade to the side. _

_They continued to duel. Naruto, for whatever pride he held as a Templar or some unknown reason, still only continued to fight with his flame scythe. But, Naruto had not refined the flame scythe technique, leaving the flame scythe brittle and easy to break. It was a mix this and Zeratul's own experience and skill that trumped Naruto. A powerful horizontal slash had Naruto attempting to block with the shaft of the scythe. But the force of the blow caused the flame to lose its form and blast both combatants backward. _

_They stood about ten feet apart with flames nipping at their sides. Naruto flexed his wings and let loose a volley of spines from their tips. Zeratul dodged a few and then disappeared in the black mist that signified his blink. The six sense contained by warriors alerted Naruto to dive to the side as Zeratul descended, warp blade ready to thrust. _

_While Naruto was still far from perfect in his control of psionics, he could do a 'two-shot' as he called it. A simultaneous mental and kinetic blast accompanied and outthrust hand toward Zeratul. The mind thrust traveled faster than the wave of kinetic energy, causing Zeratul to focus on ridding himself of that. By the time he had done so, the kinetic wave was upon him and it threw him back so he collided with one of the many columns dotting the temple. _

_Unbidden, a psionic connection formed in Naruto's mind. The only one who could do such a thing was his Queen, and so he listened. "Hold my Prince, I have plans for that one. Leave him be."_

_While confused at the reason, Naruto did not hesitate in replying, "Yes my Queen."_

_Naruto focused his gaze upon the Zeratul that was picking himself up off the ground with his warp blade still ready. "I must leave father. Have fun with you investigations. I look forward to seeing you again."_

_Naruto then pulled himself into the void and disappeared in a black cloud, demonstrating the same technique Zeratul had performed earlier. _

_Zeratul's sad voice went unheard in the silent sanctum of the Xel'naga temple. "My son. I'm sorry."_

Beyond his encounter with Zeratul, he found himself at odds with Raynor's Raiders a few times on some Terran planets. They didn't seem much of a problem to him at first, but they quickly became an annoyance and he made preparations to end them but the Queen sent a command to let them go.

Besides his conquests he began to communicate more with the fox that inhabited him. At first the fox had refused to cooperate with him, with the fox's only demand being to release it from the damned seal. The fox's defiance was fine with Naruto. He didn't need the fox's power, he was already powerful. However, eventually the fox tried to entice Naruto with various methods. Mad whisperings, seduction (the fox defined itself as female), and then outright bribery with power. They all fell on deaf ears until the fox decided to be reasonable and attempt a deal.

_Naruto found himself wandering through his mindscape as he meditated whilst en route to another planet for conquering. Creep covered its walls and floor and various Zerg protrusions stretched from the walls to the floor or the ceiling. Except from one area. The creep ended into an ankle-deep pool of water and from this pool arose a great gate, made of metal bars that had at their interlocking point a paper with various symbols and signs on it. _

"_Naruto." The sultry feminine voice sounded from the shadows. _

_Naruto growled slightly, he had become annoyed lately at the beast's attempts to sway him. "Yes Kyuubi, what do you want?" She emerged from the shadows. Instead of taking on her natural form of a great orange fox with nine tails, she emerged as a beautiful woman. She had orange hair that was held up in a bun then fell down nearly halfway down her back. Out of its sides poked two orange fox ears. Her eyes were crimson red with black slits. The bright red of her lipstick contrasted with her pale skin and on her cheeks were six small whiskers, much like Naruto had, only sharper and sleeker. Just as her lipstick contrasted with her skin, so did her tantalizing red dress that rested on the sides of her arms and accentuated her cleavage. Nothing overtly large, but nothing too small, just the perfect size. And from her back sprouted nine orange tails, tipped with black fur that swayed about her, intensifying the atmosphere. _

_Naruto was immune to all this, not simply because of his Zerg physiology and mental ability but also because for the last few visits she had insisted on appearing in this form before him. _

_She waved her hand in a dismissive motion, all the while making it as attractive as possible. "Don't call me such titles, why don't you call me by my name. Kurama."_

_Naruto rolled his glowing orange eyes and crossed his arms, "Fine, Kurama. What do you want this time?"_

_She smiled that oh so attractive smile, a smile that lesser men would fight and die over, "Well I was thinking, how about… we make a deal."_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes, suspicious of this fox and her 'deals'. "Just what kind of deal?"_

"_Oh, I get so lonely in this cage. I can't do anything, all I have is this darkness, the cage and that purple thing to look at." Her visage crinkled derisively at the mentioning of the creep. "I just want some freedom, you know?"_

"_And you know well enough that I'm not releasing you from your cage."_

_Her eyes glinted knowingly, "Oh yes, I know. You tell me that all the time I drag you here for a talk. No, what I want is to have access to your senses. I want to feel the world around you, the tearing of muscles when you slash something open, the shattering of bones under your blows and hear the screams of the doomed." Her tongue licked her lips, cheeks reddened with lust and eyes stared wantonly._

_Naruto just ignored her performance and responded, "And just what is it that I would get in return."_

_Kurama smiled that seductive smile again, "Why, power of course. Isn't it obvious?"_

_It was true, in all her dealings with him, the only thing that could really attract him in any way was some more strength. "I don't need you power however. My mind can reach across the galaxy and I can halve buildings with my claws, what need have I for you power?"_

"_Oh, no need at all. None at all. But still, it is power and more power means you'll be stronger. All the more strength to serve your precious Queen with."_

_He rested his chin on one of his hands, deep in thought. While he was strong, more power never hurt. And on a side note, her power was different from any other power in the sector, but for on his homeworld. The Chakra she had, or more specifically in her case, Youkai, was different and new, which would give him another trick in his bag of tricks. Besides, what is the worst that could happen? If push came to shove, he could fight back and in the unlikely event that she overwhelmed his mental abilities, his Queen would defeat her easily. In the end, it would make him a better servant for the swarm, for his Queen. For the Swarm and for the Queen._

_But he wouldn't let her know the slight bit of joy at this and begrudgingly answered. "Fine, what is it that I need to do?"_

_Her smile grew as if she knew just what he really felt. "The seal. You'll only have to remove a tiny part of it. That will allow you to get access to deeper reserves of my power and allow me to connect with you."_

_Naruto walked to the gate and gripped one of the corners of the paper seal and began to tear it, carefully. _

_A hand gripped his arm and pulled him from the seal. Instincts ingrained in combat across several worlds called for him to twist his way out of the hands grip and hold a wingtip up to the throat of his attacker. His orange eyes stared into the bright blue of the man he towered over. He wore clothes much in the way of those from his home. A white cloak had emblazoned on the back in kanji, 'Fourth Hokage'. His blond hair was held up partly by a blue headband. On the blue headband a metal plate had a spiral leaf emblazoned upon it. _

_The two spoke no words between eachother, one staring in interest and the other staring in confusion. The splashing of water and a screech from behind broke their silence._

_Kurama had leaped forward, gripping the bars of her cage. The fury on her face ruined the perfect look she had been trying to create. "Fourth Hokage! You! Come here so I can tear you to bits!"_

_Naruto looked at her as if she was a speck of dirt. "Be quiet you." He psionically conjured an invisible wall that prevented her sounds of anger from reaching the two of them. He turned back to the man in white. "Now, who are you?"_

"_I am the Fourth Hokage. And you are… no. You can't be." The man was greatly confused. He had hoped to see his son. But instead he sees this… thing. Yet, it looked familiar. In its face he could see features of Kushina, but that ended there with the tendril hair, wings, carapace and skin color._

_Naruto did not remove his wing from the man's throat. The Fourth Hokage. That was something from his homeworld wasn't it? It had been a long time, he wasn't sure if he remembered. "My name is Naruto, and now you will tell me what you're doing in my mind before I rip you to shreds. From her anger, I believe that Kurama would be glad to devour your bits."_

_The Hokage look struck, "Naruto… but wait… what is your surname? Namikaze?"_

_Naruto found himself being annoyed more by the man in front of him. Who was this Hokage to ignore his demands, he decided against lashing out in rage, it would do him no good. "My surname? Hm… It was… Uzumaki, but now it would be said that I have discarded it or taken upon the name Kerrigan."_

_A lost look appeared on the Hokage's face, "Uzumaki… but that means. No… Naruto. What are you? What have you done to yourself?"_

_His eyes widened in anger and he shot forward, wings impaling the man through his shoulders to dangle him above the ground. "What have I done to myself!? Who are you to ask me such a question? You insult me with your questions. You insult my queen by asking questions of my body. This was her gift to me, so that I may serve her and fight in her name!"_

_The man sputtered, "I-I'm you father, Naruto. Stop. Please."_

_In his mind Naruto saw his human self, running through the streets of Konoha and looking up at a mountain with stone faces carved upon it. He dropped the Hokage and removed his wings to turn around and look about the room. "My father huh… My biological father. Isn't this a development? Before I would have jumped for joy. But now? I don't feel anything. I guess I should feel anger or resentment at you for putting Kurama in me. But I don't. Because if you didn't I wouldn't find myself where I am today. So I will settle on being indifferent over that." Absently he noted that Kurama was staring at the scene interested and had given up on her anger. He removed the barrier with a mental command._

_The Hokage was on his knees, arms hanging loosely at his side. "So you are Naruto then. My son. What happened to you?"_

_Naruto turned to him with a savage smile on his face. "Oh? You want to know? How about… I show you." His voice took on a sinister tone at the last words. Immediately he latched onto the Hokage's mind and forcibly downloaded snapshots of his life in his brain. The Hokage stayed there, kneeling as he watched the information in his mind. His facial expression changed from anger, to confusion, to joy and then ending on horror. As the last of the snapshots broadcasted in his mind his face fell. Tears could be seen dripping from his face._

"_Naruto. Son. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry." _

_The same smile still adorning his face, Naruto stalked over to his face down father and gripped his chin between his claws to raise his father's face. "What, do you pity me? Don't." Naruto let go and turned his back to his father. He began walking. "This is glory. The Zerg have made me anew. This form is power. I have strength and purpose. What more could I ask for? I can kill with a flick of my mind. I conquer worlds and wreak terror upon my enemies. Don't pity me." _

_He turned back around, arms and wings out wide. "Don't be sad for me. Be happy. For through your actions, you have loosed upon this galaxy one of its greatest beings. Now, where were we?"_

_He snapped a claw in the air, "Ah yes. It's time to finish this seal work." He walked past his father to the gate preparing to once again remove the seal. "_

"_No." His father said in a low voice from the ground._

_Naruto still heard him and turned. "Oh? And what will you do about it, father?"_

_His father struggled to get up and move his arm, but managed to reach into a pocket and pull out a tri-pronged kunai. "No matter what you have faced. You still can't release the Kyuubi. No matter if you can control it or not. I will not let you release such as dangerous creature." The Hokage unsteadily got into a combat stance._

_Naruto simply raised an eyebrow in response. "So you want to fight. Well, I don't feel like it now. So." A mental flexing of psionics gripped the Hokage so he wasn't able to move. He struggled against the invisible force. "Now, since I'm feeling generous, I'm going to give you to Kurama. She looks like she's absolutely hankering for some meat à la Hokage." The Hokage's eyes widened when he noticed that Kurama had foregone her female form for that of the giant fox she was commonly seen as. And she looked positively feral. Unable to speak, the Hokage could only struggle against his invisible bonds as Naruto pulled him closer. _

_Naruto turned to look at Kurama. "We'll finish this some other time, but for now, I think you and him have a lot to talk about." With his psionics he reached into the Hokage's mind and severed his mental synapses that allowed for him to move. He could still feel however. He then psionically tossed the body and arms through the cage and left his mind, leaving Kurama to have her fun. _

A few days later Naruto returned to the mind scape, absently noted that there was nothing left of the body and proceeded to tear off part of the seal. The results were interesting to say the least. While Naruto still retained his chakra system he had before, his Zerg changes had rendered it unable to be used but for enhancement of muscles, so having simply more chakra in his system would be near useless. Instead Kurama channeled the Youkai so that it grew Naruto another addition. Above his butt grew nine tails of bonelike material similar to his wings. They had no real remarkable abilities but for being able to shoot spines out of their tips and being able to increase and decrease in length independently.

Kurama had assured him more abilities would come out over time as he grew accustomed to Youkai flowing through his system. Currently, if he was to attempt to use a Youkai based ability it would burn him and leave him feeling sick. Youkai was corrosive that way.

**This chapter stretches across Naruto's activities in the Koprulu Sector and we get a look at what abilities he's working with. I'm planning on in the next chapter will be a loss in connection to Kerrigan and the setting up of his base of operations. The plan I've got in my head so far is that Naruto, his Brood Mother Lieutenant Karzhan and some drones will be crash landing on the borders of Iwa and the minor villages.**

**Yes I made fem!Kyuubi. That does not mean that there is going to be a Naruto/Fem!Kyuubi pairing. I just honestly feel better with a sadistic female Kyuubi in use. Actually... hm... I might do a one-sided Naruto/Fem!Kyuubi with it being not so much as a romance but as and more of Kyuubi getting off on Naruto's sadistic tendencies and bloodthirsty fighting. Tell me how you feel about that. And the art I'm using as a basis for the fem!Kyuubi look is at this link. korppi666 . buzznet photos / naruto / ? id = 12612051. Just get rid of the spaces.**

**Oh and if you didn't notice by now, its not a goody two shoes Naruto. Nothing wrong with those stories, but that just isn't this story. You can call it dark!Naruto but I don't really consider it to be so. But he isn't really evil in this. He just likes blood and killing, as a side effect of mixing Kyuubi Chakra and becoming Zerg. He does his work for the Zerg and his Queen, which in the end, they aren't really evil. Its just the way the Zerg are. **

**On another note about Naruto. Yes he'll curb stomp pretty much all Narutoverse enemies as he is. I want him to turn out to be a good leader, but appreciates a good fight. He'll end up lowering himself for some fights, like if for instance he faced Kakashi or Zabuza. But against trash genin and chuunin he won't bother, he'll simply kill them. Simply put, he'll prolong fights with A-rank and above ninja and will dispose of all other ninja. There will also be problems that he can't just blow through with brute force. I don't know how I'm going to do that yet, but I'm going to try. Honestly, I can't have him do political crap because he's Zerg. Zerg don't do politics. Uh tone of the story. Its going to be pretty easy going. I'm not one for high emotions and dramatic plot twists. I'm just not good at it. So don't come in expecting that. If I end up finding a good thing to do some high tension then I guess I will. But it will be few and far between. Like I said in the first chapter, its going to be mostly a sequencing of events, not in depth. **

**Beyond that and into future plans for this story, he won't be so curbstompy as the fight in the Elemental Nations begins to involve the Starcraft Universe. Say like a Protoss Fleet comes in to burn out the Zerg Infestation. **

**I'm thinking of doing a chapter describing what has happened in Naruto's absence, probably will be either the next or the one after. **

**Damn I write a long note. I think I'll have to move some of this stuff to the first note because a lot of it is introductory stuff. **

**Alright, so thanks for reading and please review or send me a pm on what you think. I realized that I can't have all the ideas so outside ideas are welcome on what to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter, a bit short, or so I thought so. Kerrigans gets unzergified and Naruto ends up back his planet. I'm calling it Calduras right now. The name doesn't appear in the chapter however. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Starcraft.**

The year 2504 Kerrigan decided to take action. Under her command the Swarm moved into full gear and began assaulting numerous Terran worlds. Naruto was one of her most well-known lieutenants. Among the Protoss he was known as the 'Dark Prince' and to the Terrans he was known as the 'Reaper of Worlds'. While Kerrigan was taking care of the more esoteric matters, such as gathering the Xel'naga artifacts, Naruto dealt with the waging of war upon the sector. Which is why he found himself overseeing the invasion of the Terran planet of Boreal IV. The planet had significance in that it was a crossroads for private and public space ships on their way in and out of the Terran Dominion.

Naruto had lead the initial invasion on the ground and succeeded in taking the capital of the planet, leaving most fringe pocket groups of Terran resistance, a job left to the broodmothers. Now he was in the chamber he designated for his meditation and practice of psionic control. He reached out across several light years of space to touch the mind of his queen, requesting new orders.

He felt that light confirmation, a barely perceptible feeling almost like someone brushing up against his arm.

"The conquest of Boreal IV is finished my Queen. I will be leaving the Brood Mothers to proceed with the cleanup of the remaining Terran resistance." He opened up his mind to reveal the proceedings on the planet, allowing her to make her own opinion.

"You do good work my Prince. For now, continue your conquest in the sector. The Terran Dominion should be greatly weakened. The fools believe that they can assault Char. I will be showing them the error of their ways."

"Your will be done my Queen. I shall contact you once I arrive at my next destination."

The comforting psionic presence of his Queen receded from his mind. Naruto awakened from his mental trance to the comfortable feeling of his throne. It was an amalgation of creep and carapace. To his left was a wall of Zerg flesh that was clear, allowing for Naruto to witness the splendor of space. To his front and right was the Brood Mother Karzhan, marked by the trademark orange stripes of Naruto's brood. Realizing that Naruto's attention was now upon her she spoke, "Prince, do we have our destination now?"

"Yes, set our destination to Kallis VI."

* * *

During the warp flight to Kallis VI Naruto pondered the war so far. Several planets had fallen to the fangs of his forces. He was doing his duty to the Swarm and serving his Queen. But yet he didn't feel satisfied. He longed for a fight of worth. Nothing he had faced so far save his Father and Queen could match him in combat. He found himself simply disposing of squads of his enemies with a mental crush, like ants beneath his heel. His brood couldn't be stopped, not with him leading it. Perhaps he would partake in the next invasion on his own, to add to the challenge. It was then he felt the severing of the connection. It was a great psionic scream rolling across the galaxy and it hurt his ears. He recognized the voice for who it was, his Queen, Kerrigan.

It was not only him that felt the feeling. So did his brood and it held negative consequences. The warp field that the Leviathan held up in order to traverse space became ruptured and then lost. Outside in space, the view shifted from the stretched view that was warp space and back into normal space. The damage didn't end there. The Leviathan had come back into normal space no longer moving at FTL speeds, but it still was moving fast enough to be considered sub-light. The sudden change in speed and resultant internal damages led to the failure of the Leviathan to hold itself together. It and every Zerg upon it soon found themselves entering the atmosphere of a planet they had come out of space near.

Atmospheric entry was not easy upon the Zerg space vessel in its damaged shape. It was shedding bits and pieces as it came crashing down. Even various Zerg creatures such as Zerglings and hydralisks found themselves flying out of open corridors.

Naruto clenched onto his throne to keep himself from being thrown about while Karzhan dug her claws into the floor. What felt like minutes ended roughly and jeeringly, tossing Naruto and Karzhan about the chamber. They recovered quickly enough.

The chamber they were in had mostly survived impact. The visible wall had been burned away but the rest of the room was mostly intact but for some wet puddles and spots that represented the Leviathan bleeding internally. Naruto reached out to his brood to feel what remained. To his disappointment and happiness he found a few drones and Zerglings had survived. It struck him ironic that the only Zerg to rebuild his brood were the weakest Zerg. He sent a command to them to burrow until they were needed. The first thing that was required was for him to get an understanding of his surroundings and find a spot to begin a hive colony.

"Karzhan, come, we must scout our crash area." He stood impetuously and walked off without even looking back. Karzhan made a simple acknowledgement and followed him out the space where the visible wall once was.

From the outside the Leviathan was badly damaged, some portions of it had been completely ripped off and Naruto could sense that it was just staving off death, waiting for a final order from its master. There was no further use for it and so Naruto gave it the order to die.

Naruto took a look around the crash site. The area was a brown rocky clearing in comparison to the hills that surrounded it. On descent the leviathan had impacted a mountain, as the rocky mountain next to the crash site had a part of it that showed signs of a crash. The mountain would be a good area for him to get the lay of the land. He ordered Karzhan to watch the crash site while he took to the skies, his psionics forming a semi-tangible layer between his bone wings.

* * *

Atop the dusty mountain he surveyed the land. The area they had landed in was mostly dry full of rocky canyons and crevices to the north and west. However to the south and east the rocky land met a large forested area. The forest area was an odd area. From his distance he could tell that the trees that made up the forest were large. While he had seen large trees on other worlds, large trees were a rarity, rather than the trees present on this planet that were large as the norm. The border between the rocky landscape and forest confused him further. There was not a gradual shift from rock to tree landscape, it was an immediate change.

It was unnatural and therefore artificial, which meant that there were residents on this planet. Naruto reached out with his psionics to feel for these people. Given time, he could feel out the whole planet, but for right now, he only wanted to know his immediate neighbors. There were numerous population centers in any direction but most were small areas, probably to be classified as mere towns. To the east there was one that stood out and to the south was another. To the northwest there were two, but both were larger than the other two to the east and south. He could feel a few individuals approaching from the northwest. Most likely to check out the crash area of the Leviathan. Careful psionics that he had learned over the years allowed for him to approach one of those individuals and read its mind.

It was a she, and a Terran, which initially made him fear, because if the Terrans were alerted to his presence on this planet, it would mean trouble. Despite all his power, his brood was still weak and nowhere close to recovering from the shock of the crash.

He quickly got over the shock when he delved deeper into her mind. She made no reaction, as expected of someone without psionic ability or training. He discovered that the Terrans were Shinobi and on a mission from their Tsuchikage to investigate the crashed object from space. His luck had turned, very slightly, because these were a people without space flight, but more importantly, his old people. This was his home world that his Father had rescued him from. He would have to capture these Shinobi investigators in order to learn more of the current situation of the Shinobi nations. Then a mind wipe with implanted memories would put them on their merry way. Now, to confront them.

* * *

Akira and her teammates Kenta and Masahiro were moving at a leisurely pace on their mission. The three wore the typical Iwa uniform, the red long sleeve shirt under a brown leather vest. They were in no rush to complete their mission. The object they were investigating was just something crashed from space, likely nothing but a rock, besides they were in Iwa territory. The crash may have been near the border with Kusa and Taki, but those two were minor villages that wouldn't attempt an investigation into Iwa territory for fear of reprisal from Iwagakure. The only likely danger would be a bandit group, but the three Iwa nin were all Chuunin. Bandits were easy prey for even Genin

In the end there was nothing to fear from some space rock, not bandits and not enemy ninja. Kenta was going on about alien invaders. But he was always a bit cracked in the head. Ha. Aliens didn't exist.

However, she couldn't rid herself of that nagging feeling that something was watching them. It had begun about an hour ago, just a tingling in her head and was gone a few moments afterward. From there came that usual Ninja paranoia.

They were taking a path through some interconnected canyons toward the location of the crash. A corner was in front of them and she knew that around it was a clearing of sorts, with two separate canyons splitting off and a cave opening up. She raised her hand in the signal to stop.

"I've got this feeling. Somethings over there. Might just be a panther, but either way, keep your eyes sharp for trouble." Her teammates gave her affirmative nods and she took point again. Around the corner she went.

Something moved and then she saw darkness.

* * *

Akira and her teammates were now back on their way through the canyons, their mission accomplished. They had discovered a rock, but nothing more. Kenta, the son of a blacksmith, recognized it as being mostly composed of iron, nothing interesting. It was time to return to Iwagakure and turn in their report. Yet, despite herself, something nagged at the back of her mind.

Naruto watched the three ninja leave. They had proven no trouble and left without suspecting a thing. It was perfect. Nothing was really prevalent across the nations, but for the rumors that Konoha was weakening and that they had lost their Jinchuriki and the upcoming Chuunin Exams in Konoha.

His lips curled into a smile at that thought. The rumor was true, and now that said Jinchuriki had returned, he had plans for the world. Plans of world domination. Regardless, such plans would have to wait. A hive cluster would need to be set up. His thoughts turned to his Brood Mother. While he had been away and interrogating the Iwa Ninjas, the Brood Mother had decided to do her own survey of the land, a smaller more in depth survey near the crash site in order to find minerals and a good spot for a hatchery. There were no minerals, that they had found, but numerous ores in the planets crust would work well enough as substitutes, as would gas pockets in place of vespene gas.

It would take more work and be less efficient, but it was needed in order to get the Zerg colony underway. After listening to the Brood Mother's report, Naruto had ordered her to set up the hatchery at the bottom of a crevice. Surprisingly the bottom of the crevice was not thin, it was wide and had acceptable amounts of space for the beginnings of a colony. One wall was promising in its amount of ore deposits. The area would be widened over time. The remains of the Leviathan were used to jumpstart the colony.

* * *

Seven months passed and the colony was coming together well. The bottom of the crevice had seen its size doubled and tripled as the amount of Zerg increased. Numerous drones were moving back and forth from their duties. Some were mining the walls for ore, others were digging mining shafts for gas pockets. Patrolling packs of Zerglings were running up and down various tunnels that had been discovered. There were no real dangers in the underground. Creep was a remarkably strong support, and the only entrances into the area so far was the open crack of the crevice and a pair of tunnels from the surface to the colony. A problem that had come up was the need for overlords as the Zerg population grew. The problem was that overlords flew, but they were underground. Naruto wasn't as skilled with messing with Zerg DNA but he could perform it to a degree, so he took the template for the overlord and removed the organs that provided for flight and strengthened appendages that hung from their bottoms in order to give them legs. Abathur would call it messy and full of flaws, but for now it was a temporary measure until the Zerg regained enough strength to take their place on the surface.

Naruto was by no means afraid of the Terrans on the surface. He could defeat many with narry a thought. However he put stock in the people's fear of the unknown and was sure that if discovered, the Shinobi would descend upon the Zerg with a vengeance born out of fear. He would have to ensure the strength of his brood before even thought of them moving onto a public stage. One troubling thought in his mind though was that he had yet to connect back to the Queen. It worried him, but he shoved such thoughts to the back of his mind for now.

The fox had been rather quiet for the past few months, as if in deep thought. It made no difference and so Naruto let her be. Right now, the thought on his mind was if he should investigate the upcoming Chuunin Exams in Konoha. It would be interesting to see what had become of his village and for the swarm, he could watch for those with unique bloodlines and skills to be used by the swarm. He remembered the existence of the Hyuuga, people with eyes that could see chakra and in 360 degrees. A useful skill that would be for many of his Zerg. However, he would be entering a Shinobi village, one that despite its rumor of being weak, was still one of the strongest and it would be difficult to sneak in, especially with a form such as his. It was the prodding of Kurama that pushed him to make his decision. She granted him the ability to shape shift if he would go. The shape shifting would cover his appearance but Naruto did feel that she was giving a bit for too little. She was scheming something, but what… he couldn't understand.

Such thoughts were put behind him as he called Karzhan to him. "Watch the brood for now. Focus on expansion and development of our forces. I will be returning in time and will remain in touch psionically."

Karzhan gave him a subservient nod and he was soon off to see his old village.

**So Naruto lands at a time just before the Konoha Genin Exams, but not much comes of it. The Zerg are going to remain in hiding for a while. Naruto will probably be revealed in the Chuunin Exams, but not his zerg self. He'll be finding some interesting people during the exams and will be taking a few for study by the zerg. Mostly bloodlines because those are something genetic, which Zerg excel at taking advantage of. **

**I'm pondering whether or not to have Naruto take an active role in the Narutoverse beyond when the Zerg eventually begin the process of taking Calduras. Outside forces will be looking to have Naruto aka Root, Akatsuki, etc., but Naruto himself looking to do something? Maybe. I might have him taking out Orochimaru or something. The man's research into bloodlines could catch his attention. **

**Ah, since I did that scene with Minato, I'm trying to decide if I want to make Kushina alive or not. It'd be under the idea she's in a coma and whatever. But I am planning on having Naruto take Kushina's body and use it as an evolutionary tool for the Zerg. The question however is if she should be alive for that or if she should be dead for such a thing. **

**I don't know how clear I made it in the last chapter, but I want to say that Naruto isn't going to be using chakra abilities. So no Rasengan, Hiraishin or Kage Bunshin. The furthest chakra abilities he can use is channeling it into his muscles to increase his strength and speed. Other abilities such as shape shifting will come from Kurama. **

**Yes I'm descending in non-canon territory, but I've already started and so why not take the full plunge?**

**Karzhan won't become a really fleshed out character, I've read the wiki and from what I've seen in-game the Brood Mothers are rather simple minded. They can command, but they command because of strength, which is something they respect. They don't have really any further thinking beyond that. No real creative planning and such. The only Brood Mother I've seen with long-term planning is Zagara, but that is due to having several modifications in order to increase her intelligence. **

**Oh and interesting thing I found on the wiki. Apparently Kerrigan designed various infected Terrans to be her consort. What that says to me is that Kerrigan could and did have sex as her zergy self. Which now leads to Naruto, originally I planned for him to not have the ability to procreate, which would remove any desire for a mate or lover or whatever. But now I'm changing that. Its not an impactful change, nothing is different in these first few chapters, but it does open up the option for him to have romance or love or whatever. How it'll effect the story? I don't know yet. I would still have to write in a believable pairing but now I am not denying having a pairing. There will be one in this story somewhere. Whether it makes a big deal or not, I haven't decided. If it'll be a multi pairing? I don't know. I am firmly denying Sarah/Naruto. I steadfastly ship Sarah/Jim after playing the games. Beyond that, suggest whoever.**

**I still however will not be writing lemons/erotica. I'd prefer not to and I have little confidence in writing anything better than simply saying "they had wild kinky sex together."**

**I think I'm going to try for a once a week posting schedule. It feels the best to not overwhelm or rush me but also to keep me on track with the story. **

**So thanks for reading and please review. Any ideas for the story are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so the first part of this is pretty much a quick gloss over of what happened following Naruto's kidnapping. Ah, not edited or proofread either, been studying for finals. **

Sarutobi shuffled the papers in his hands, looking down on them with a particular burning look. Oh how he wished he could simply burn it all. But they contained important information and documents. Normally, paperwork wasn't too much of a trouble for him, but the Chuunin Exams were approaching which brought along an untold amount of difficulties. Security for one. Security against foreign ninjas spying for secrets, security to protect foreign ninja while they were in the village, security for his own village, and security for visiting dignitaries. Worse, Jiraiya had also made reports that Orochimaru was doing something. Where his former student was involved, was usually something dastardly. And that was just the tip of the iceberg. It was only made more difficult by the rumor, truth, floating around that Konoha was without its Jinchuriki. That thought brought him to Naruto. The blond-haired youngster with the bright blue eyes and smile on his face.

A smile flitted onto Sarutobi's face, then immediately off as he recalled the boy's disappearance. He trusted the boy to remain safe that night, as he usually was. While the village held a distinct dislike for him, they usually expressed their hatred in the form of glares and isolation. Admittedly, the village at the time had been feeling much tenser at the time, which would explain the mob that developed. He remembered the sight of Naruto's bloody beaten body in the hospital. It had brought a sadness into him and then subsequently a rage at the perpetrators. It didn't help that most of the doctors weren't in the mood to help. He had ordered the criminals to be taken into custody.

The civilians' had their financial assets seized and forced to spend a harsh jail sentence. The ninja involved, leaf ninja he reminded himself, had, in addition to the civilian punishments, seen reductions in rank and time spent with Ibiki in torture and interrogation.

However, it still did not mitigate the trouble that came from Naruto. Or rather Naruto's disappearance. After Naruto had been settled in the hospital and the doctors gone on to other patients, he had taken his ANBU for a small discussion. After, he had sent one back, Kakashi, to watch over the child and make sure no other difficulties occurred. Imagine his surprise when Kakashi had come back near immediately saying that Naruto had vanished. The following investigation lead to two major outcomes.

One, Naruto had been kidnapped. There were no footprints on the floor that matched Naruto's, but there was something that was unknown. Naruto was as well in no condition to leave on his own. While most of the wounds he had received were minor and healing due to the Kyuubi's and the boy's own bloodline's influence, Naruto still had been deeply unconscious and showed no signs of waking. It was highly unlikely that they had changed in the few minutes window for the boy to be taken. Which led him to point two, village security was dismal. Border patrols, wall patrols, Uchiha police and ANBU reported nothing of a possible kidnapper. Yet this kidnapper had made his way into the heart of the village and snatched Naruto right from underneath Sarutobi's nose. He even had called in Jiraiya to investigate the matter with his spy network. No word came up. Not even a whisper.

The repercussions for the village following were rather minor to be said. The only major thing that had occurred was an investigation into the skills and abilities of his shinobi. While most of the Jonin and Chuunin were of acceptable ability, graduation Genin from the Academy had been found lacking. Oh, some gems were here and there, but those were clan children so it was to be expected they had been taught by their families. But those clanless and civilian graduates were under par. Apparently the standards for graduating had been dropping, in part to the lack of war and some wealthy civilians pushing for lowered standards, read bribing.

Sarutobi had called in an old retired shinobi and friend of his Manabu Arashi, to oversee the restructuring of the academy. Manabu had taught long ago, he recalled that he had taught Minato's graduating class. Several Genin were sent back for remedial classes and the standards of the graduating Genin had been rising. Not as quickly as Sarutobi would have liked, but it was progress. From what he understood, Manabu had taken on an apprentice of sorts, Iruka Umino, a Chuunin. Iruka's joy for teaching lead to Manabu to take him in as sort of an apprentice.

Hiruzen's thoughts then drifted to the Genin that had been selected to participate in the exam. There were four teams and amazingly, three rookie teams. Team 9 or better known as Team Guy was the veteran team. The team's Jonin Sensei was Guy Might, one of the more… flamboyant village ninja. From the team reports, the team would have a challenge in the Chuunin Exams, but it wouldn't be particularly hard. The team consisted of Lee Rock, or affectionately known to other Chuunin and Jonin, mini-Guy. There was Neji Hyuuga, a prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, not at the level of Itachi Uchiha, but still one of the strongest Genin to be participating in the exams. Then finally there was Tenten, no family name but was an exceptionally skilled weapon user and budding fuinjutsu wielder. The team as a whole was very powerful, between Lee's dedication to taijutsu, Neji's strength in Hyuuga "Gentle Fist" and the range and variety provided by Tenten's plethora of weapons. While the two males held a rivalry, Tenten kept the two's rivalry from becoming too much. They would perform well in the team portions of the Exams and each had a good shot at the individual portions of the exams.

Then Team 10, Jonin Sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, his son. The team was a remake of the well-known Ino-Shika-Cho trio. However the three had a long way before being well known as their fathers. Choji Akimichi, while well-meaning and kind, often forwent ninja development for his pastime of eating. He had potential, but it had to be inspired, which Asuma did usually by bribing him with food. Shikamaru Nara was lazy and had little motivation. As reported by Asuma, Shikamaru only wanted for an average lifestyle. Yet he did have the legendary intellect of the Nara clan and demonstrated great planning abilities. Ino Yamanaka, while showing some advanced skill in her clan's unique mind jutsus had little motivation for Shinobi life other than a desire to impress her crush Uchiha Sasuke. However Ino was the part of the squad that pushed them forward for the most part, if only because of her loud personality and being, in Shikamaru's words, "too troublesome to ignore". Hiruzen could see them doing good enough to pass the team portions of the exam, but individually not moving on with Shikamaru as the exception.

Team 8 was under Kurenai Yuhi was promising in their ability as a tracker/reconnaissance team. Inuzaka Kiba was promising in his abilities and showed an aptitude for combat, however he was a bit rowdy at times and needed to learn to control himself. Aburame Shino was his opposite, silent and calculating. Hyuuga Hinata was quiet and unconfident, due to her put downs and degradations by her clan. However she was kind and understanding and became the friend that helped hold Shino and Kiba together. Hiruzen believed that they would get well enough through the team portions but when it came to individual competitions, the three wouldn't likely move on.

Team 7, the team under Hatake Kakashi was composed of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai. Sai being the replacement for the recently deceased third member of the team, Nobu. Sasuke and Sakura had been both adversely affected by Nobu's death and the recent addition of Sai had caused problems in their teamwork. Individually, both Sasuke and Sai would do fine in the the exams. Sakura while making progress in her own personal ability since Nobu's death still had a long way to go to be considered Chuunin level. The initial parts of the exams would be a challenge for the team and only a couple could make it through the final portions.

Hiruzen took a glance at his paper work and reached for his coffee on the desk. Somehow he rocked the cup a bit and spilled some onto his hand. He snatched his hand away, shaking it to rid it of the hot liquid. A second passed as he stared at it, like some sort of omen.

Naruto had accosted a civilian traveler on his way to Konoha. He used the man as a basis for his identity while visiting the village. Knowledge pulled from the man's mind revealed him to be Saizo Kobayashi, a young man from a small farming village. His father had been a blacksmith and he was looking to practice his trade in Konoha. The man wasn't that much to look at. He had the looks and size of someone used to doing swinging a hammer at metal. His arms had a muscular appearance and the man's face was set in a stony rectangle. The beginnings of a black beard showed themselves on his chin and cheeks and the hair on top of his head was closely shorn. His eyes were a brown and his skin rough with a couple of scars on his forehead from bits of molten metal. While the man appeared to be around thirty or so, he really was twenty.

The young man's clothes fit his occupation. Thick brown pants and a rough tan shirt with the sleeves torn off. His shoes were thick blue wool fitted with a rubber sole. A straw hat was atop his head and a hammer was hung from his waist. The rest of the man's extra clothes, bedroll, tools and such were held in a rucksack on his back.

This outfit let Naruto enter without much trouble. The gate guards, two bored looking Shinobi, only requested to look through his bag and see some papers and then he was let in. A couple of inquiries found himself at an inn. Naruto gave the innkeeper money for a room dropped the blacksmith's stuff it before heading back out into the village. Despite being a Shinobi village and the Chuunin Exams just about to happen, there wasn't that much of interest. The main things that caught his eye were the various clans. One being the Hyuuga clan. The ability to see in 360 degrees would be a valuable evolution. The various other clan's had interesting abilities but to his surprise he found that most of them didn't have very much unique about them but for being having latent psionic abilities. The Yamanakas and the Naras struck him as an example. He hypothesized that the reason that those clans' jutsu were unique to their clan members was because of their latent psionics. From his knowledge of the terran race most trained psionics, Ghosts, developed some sort of unique psionic ability that wasn't common among other psionics. The clans subconsciously mixed their psionics with their chakra in order to produce their abilities.

Naruto was nearly salivating at the various chakra abilities, clones, breathing fire and conjuring swords of wind. He would require modifications to his body to take advantage of those abilities however, in its current state, chakra manipulation was something he couldn't do but for pushing it into parts of his body to power up his muscles. If he could work those abilities into the Swarm… the possibilities were endless.

A snort echoed in his mind. _"Do you have something to say Kurama?"_

"_You are so fascinated by the abilities those petty Shinobi can do with their chakra."_ Her sultry voice was particularly caustic for some reason. _"While some things they can do are unique and interesting, most pales before power like mine."_

Naruto wondered why Kurama seemed to be angered at his desire for Shinobi abilities. _"Kurama are you… jealous?"_

"_Pah! Of course not. It is simply that you show interest in the weak Shinobi abilities when you have my immense power simply waiting at your fingertips."_

"_Kurama, while I may not be experienced in most social situations, what you say does sound like jealousy. Besides, you seem to like to dole out your powers to me. I make no move to take your power because of that. I have no interest in playing games for power."_

Naruto felt the mental equivalent sigh from Kurama _"Fine. I just won't give you any more of my power if you don't want it then. Now, since we are in Konoha, why don't you kill some people? They did after all hate you."_

Naruto smiled at her request, _"I'm sure we'll find someone to kill. Eventually. Besides you only desire your revenge on this place, regardless of my part in it. You shall have it, as will I, sometime."_

The fox cut the mental connection between the two and Naruto took notice of his surroundings again. He was on a dirt street, on one side being a park and the other a row of buildings. There seemed to be some sort of a scuffle going on. There were four people down the street. One was a blond female wearing a close fitting kimono of sorts and had a large fan attached to her back. Across from her was a pink haired girl wearing a short red dress. Next to the blond girl was a guy wearing a full body suit that made him look like a cat of sorts. He held off the ground a short kid wearing an obnoxiously long scarf. Off to the side there were two others attempting to hide their presence. They were both watching the other four. One had weirdly shaped black hair and the other was a redhead. The six were all boring but for the redhead. For some reason Naruto felt something familiar in him. No, a familiar energy signature. It was… youki. That would mean the boy was a jinchuriki, like he was. It was of no real significance unless he could remove the demon from the boy. Naruto raised his hand to his chin in thought. He could take him and find a way to do so, it would bring unbidden attention to him however. However, jinchuriki were the 'secret' weapons of the hidden villages and this was the Chuunin Exams. If he could pass it off as someone else… that idea had possibilities.

Naruto returned to his inn room to plan. The Exams were supposed to begin tomorrow and Naruto was sure he could find some isolated place to take a few subjects.

**So I didn't feel like writing a very big divergence from canon in the genin. There are some small changes, but nothing that big. **

**I rather don't feel much like writing much of a note on this chapter since I'm pretty tired from studying for Finals. I might make an update sometime later or just tack whatever onto the next chapter. **

**So yea, thanks for reading this and for your support, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright after a couple of weeks I've finally gotten this out. I'm sorry that I haven't stayed on track with my updates, but a week ago was finals and I just started at a brand new job so I've been running around being busy.**

**Without further ado, I present chapter 5 of Naruto, Prince of the Swarm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft or Naruto**

Naruto spent the night exploring the more restricted areas of the village under a psionic cloak. From his investigations he was able to find the location of part one and two of the Chuunin Exams. Respectively, they were in the Ninja Academy and training ground 44, colloquially known as the Forest of Death. The third exam location wasn't hard to find, he had discovered it during the day, as it was apparently tradition to hold the final portions of the exams in the large stadium in the middle of Konoha. That meant the ideal time for him to kidnap subjects would be during the second exam in the middle of the forest.

A portion of his investigations were spent observing the ninja participating in the exams. He went mostly undetected as he was hiding himself very minimally and the ninja who were most alert and skilled ended up catching a glimpse or some equivalent of him. It wouldn't matter much, since they would write him off as simply a spy, they were ninja after all. He was mostly interested in bloodline ninja, since their abilities were tied to their genetic essence, thereby making it easier to incorporate it into the Swarm. It wasn't a problem of that he couldn't use those ninja who were skilled by their personal development and creativity rather than their genes, but he was limited in how much subjects he could take and the ease of which they could be incorporated into the Swarm. The process for integrating trained abilities would take time and resources that were better spent in building up his current Brood. Naruto would revisit the thought of trained abilities later.

The list of ninja he had so far to be taken would be the redheaded Jinchuriki, Naruto had learned his name was Sabaku no Gaara, Hinata Hyuuga, a timid weak girl, and Sasuke Uchiha, an arrogant child. A small enough group that would be easy enough to incapacitate. The only real trouble would be taking the Jinchuriki, because he didn't know how easy it would be to separate the mind of the bijou and the mind of the child. Worst, that sand defense of his was automated by the bijou so Naruto wouldn't be able to simply cut of the child's legs and arms to prevent him from fighting back.

So it was that Naruto found himself meditating in a cave in the Forest of Death waiting for the exam participants to arrive. Being zerg, he had little need for sleep and so waited in the sheltered cave he had found. According to the information he had found, the first exam was a written test, which he had little doubt his targets would fail. Each of them were smart enough to do so, despite personal failings such as insanity, arrogance and shyness. Therefore it did not surprise him when he felt their psionic signatures arrive outside the forest and sometime later enter. A grin crept onto his face.

The hunt was on.

His first target was arguably the easiest and quickest. The Hyuuga girl and her team were leaping through the forest when he came upon them. Apparently the Hyuuga had her Byakugan on and had spotted him, calling her team to a stop and to create a defensive perimeter in his direction. The dog of the tattooed boy was looking in his direction nervously and the emanations that Naruto could feel from the long coat wearing boy's insects held a note of caution and fear. It was understandable, while they didn't know exactly what he was, they could feel Naruto's 'presence' in a sense. It was a nature thing, the bugs and the dog being closer to understanding nature than humans, they could feel his zerg nature in the form of him being the top predator. The strongest at the top of the food chain anywhere. Their owners would undoubtedly have a portion of the feeling, the feeling of being prey.

Naruto did not particularly feel like fighting, and definitely not fighting with a weak group of ninja, so he reached out with his psionics for the minds of the bug boy, dog boy and dog. One by one, they fell unconscious and Naruto left a fake memory in the dog boy's mind. That of a quick image of a generic ninja wearing the headband of Kumogakure. When they came too, the boy would report that he had seen so and the village of Konoha would look to Kumo as the culprit of the kidnapping of Hinata Hyuuga.

The Hyuuga girl looked at her comrades in shock and anguish as they dropped to the ground like puppets with their strings cut before she felt the air move. In front of her was that man she had spotted in her Byakugan and prepared herself for a fight.

"W-Whoever you are, you will p-pay for w-what you did to my t-team." Hinata had been trying to pull herself together ever since she had become a Genin, and while she did show some small signs of confidence in the form of being a mediator in her squad, she still hadn't been able to rid herself of her damnable stutter. Worse, she was extremely nervous by the appearance of this man who had no defining marks or symbols upon his person. The next sight she saw shook her to the core however.

Naruto let his body shift back into its original form, complete with bone wings and tails. His lips curled into a smile. To Hinata, he appeared to be some sort of crazed villain. "Hinata Hyuuga, whatever so-called punishment you wish to exact on me will not be happening. If you would, please come with me quietly."

Hinata's first reaction at seeing the form of the man-monster was terror and shock. She knew it wasn't an illusion, else her Byakugan would've seen through it. She managed to conquer her fears only slightly before he attacked. She could barely track his movement with her eyes. He moved in a blur, one second about twenty feet away, then right next to her. Something poked her neck and she felt tired and sluggish. Half a second later she had collapsed to the ground, unconscious, and by the strength of the formula Naruto had used, unconscious for at least the next three days. While it was a bit indulgent, seeing the fear in her eyes at the sight of his true form had brought a bit of joy to his heart. It was something that he had enjoyed on his conquests throughout the sector. The horror and terror in the eyes of the weakling terrans as the zerg descended upon them.

He shifted back into his disguise and rearranged the bodies of the boys and dog so as to make it appear they had been quickly dispatched non-lethally by physical means. Then he hefted the Hyuuga onto his shoulder and carried her back to his cave. Absently he noticed one of bugs on the shade-wearing boy crawling on his shoulder. It seemed to be draining the chakra energy from his system. A miniscule amount of course, but it had possibilities. He crushed the bug in his hand and absorbed its essence.

Each Zerg had the minor ability to hold essence, which would be assimilated into the zerg creature's system, causing rapid mutations with more essence causing more mutation. Naruto didn't have this, instead he had the ability to hold the data of the creature's essence within him and was able to create copies of them. He couldn't hold too many, only a couple at a time, but it would allow him to be able to experiment with the essence once he returned to the growing Hive Cluster.

* * *

Next on Naruto's agenda was retrieving Sasuke Uchiha. He would leave the Jinchuriki for later, he would be the hardest to subdue and contain. The particular mental signature of Sasuke Uchiha was fluctuating a couple miles to the north and it was in that direction that he went.

The fluctuating mental state could be due to several factors, such as high mental stress, being close to death and unstable emotions. None of these really mattered to Naruto. He just needed the body, but would prefer to take him alive like he had the Hyuuga.

His plan for the situation was the same as the actions he took with the Hyuuga. Quick incapacitation with a mental suggestion that they had been ambushed by Kumo nin. Kumogakure had a rather unhealthy interest in getting as many bloodlines as possible, or so the gossip went.

At Sasuke's location he found it to be mostly a clearing with a few cleverly hidden traps. Three ninja with music note headbands stood across from a pink haired girl holding a kunai in a defensive position. The three were watching her in a lazy almost annoyed manner. Behind the pink haired girl was his target plus one. The two were laying, obviously unconscious. That did not explain Sasuke's mental state, but Naruto did not care and so passed it off. Naruto sat back to watch what would happen. If they were to kill each other than that would save him work.

The music note wearing ninja with the black spiky hair began to move forward to assault the girl until the strangely dressed one held his hand up. "Wait Zaku."

He began to pull up various bits of grass and move stones in a calculating manner. Naruto could tell that he was finding some of the booby traps.

"The stones are overturned, the dirt is moved and grass doesn't grow here. You're not good at this are you? This is a pitiful excuse of a booby trap." The ninja was wrong, Naruto had seen the more hidden trap that had behind the obvious trap. "Since we don't have any use for the girl. Kill her."

The three leaped forward to finish her off. A large log came swinging down, the secondary trap hidden behind the obvious one. While it was a good idea the ninja with the metal piece of equipment on his arm simply blew the log to pieces. The fright and despaired look was obvious on the pink haired girls face at the loss of her trap. Naruto heard the newcomer before he was seen. But he would rather have not seen him at all. It was a boy wearing a green spandex suit with annoyingly loud orange leg warmers. His hair was in a perfect bowl cut with unnaturally large eyebrows. The bandages on the boy's arms were signs of close combat specialty.

On the other hand, Naruto clearly noted that the boy was very fast. He was a few steps above the other genin in Exams in the realm of speed. The boy then proceeded to proclaim some knight in shining armor junk for the pink haired girl and take on the music note ninja. He provided the perfect distraction for Naruto. The spandex ninja was fast enough to force the three ninja to keep their eyes on him and the pink haired girl eyes were still full of surprise at seeing her savior.

Naruto swooped in silently and grabbed the Uchiha before being gone back to his cave quickly.

The missing Uchiha wouldn't be noticed until the remaining members of the green ninja's team arrived.

* * *

Naruto placed the Uchiha beside the Hyuuga. On his return he had noticed that something was happening to the Uchiha centered on the black seal on his neck. He could pinpoint it as mentally influencing so he was going to dive into the boy mind to see was it was. Simple surface thought reading and small memory implantations were easy and could be done on the fly. But a full dive into the mind required a more stable location and time. It also was recommended to be done close to the target, but Naruto didn't have much of a distance problem because of the level of his psionic power. Naruto's body shifted into its zerg form, his natural form to ensure greater control before diving into the boys mind. For most people, one's mind was how the invader perceived it to be, in the case of Naruto, he perceived minds simply as lines of thoughts and memories. People more experienced in mental abilities, mostly psionics and the Yamanaka in Konoha, could feel a foreign mind invading theirs and the conflict between the two would appear as a sort of mindscape between the two.

The seal had apparently done something similar, forming a mindscape that Naruto found himself dropped into. He found himself in a black foggy area and unintelligible whispers hissing in the darkness. The ground was dark dirt and there were a few branching paths free of the black fog. Judging from what Naruto believed the seal was doing, the darkness was the seal's corruption and the clear path areas the bits of the Uchiha's mind that remained untouched.

Naruto spent a couple minutes wandering through the clear areas. The paths were clearly leading him somewhere so he walked resolutely passed the encroaching darkness. Eventually, the darkness faded some and he was in a large circular courtyard of sorts. On a small bench was the Uchiha, laying back as if sick some. But what caught Naruto's interest was the snake-man right behind the bench whispering in the Uchiha's ear. The man had the upper body of a human and the lower body of a dark purple snake and from behind him emanated the hazy black corruption. Neither of them noticed Naruto enter the area.

He decided to make his presence known by speaking. "While, what your doing is interesting and all, and I wouldn't mind dissecting it, I can't have such a disgusting corruption festering in the body of my prize, so snake, you can either let me kill you quickly, or you can try to fight and I'll still kill you quickly but with more pain."

The Uchiha rolled his head to look at the source of the voice. His eyes widened at the sight of Naruto. To his mind, it appeared to be some sort of screwy angel, where instead of fluffy white wings, were thick bony like wings and purple skin covered in a scary looking carapace. He didn't know what to say and as such left his mouth open to gape at the sight.

The snake-man, or the mental imprint of Orochimaru that he left in the seal looked at Naruto with anger and a slight bit of amusement interest. The creature before him obviously was built very well and engineered for combat which would surely aid him in the creation of new bodies in his quest for immortality. But he was angry because some interloper was hampering his attempts to turn the Uchiha.

He, unlike the Uchiha, spoke in a snakelike voice. "Your prize? Ha, little Sasuke-kun will be coming with me, after all I have everything he could want."

Naruto gave a slight chuckle in amusement, "It's not a matter of who's going with who, but rather that I am forcibly evicting you and taking the Uchiha for myself. Now, as I said, you can either let me kill you or struggle and die all the same."

Orochimaru hissed and lunged around the bench at Naruto. Naruto simply stared dismissively at him. While the snake-man would obviously give him some challenge, he wouldn't in this mental arena. In such states as this, despite all the fancy mindscape abilities, it was still a battle between two different minds and Naruto had some of the strongest mental psionic capabilities while this man was just a fragment of a whole. So he stared at the lunging snake before grabbing him by the throat and piercing him straight through the chest and snake-body with his wings and left claw. The fragment's face looked on in anger before fading away.

The black corruption did stop spreading but it did not regress, causing Naruto to sigh to himself as he began the process to remove the darkness from the boy's mind through forcible memory removal. Before he did so, he looked at the wide-mouthed child still watching him from the bench. "Go to sleep Uchiha, next time you wake, you won't be here." The Uchiha looked defiant for a second before complying.

**So somewhat short, covered part of the Chuunin Exams with canon changes already. No Sasuke in the exams! :O But so I've noticed that I've been kinda adding on to Naruto's powers over time and decided I really need to come up with a character sheet for him. **

**So plan on what to do with Hinata and Sasuke. Part of me wants to zergify them with utter loyalty to Naruto and further Kerrigan, another part of me wants to get rid of them in the form of liquifying them into essence and letting their great and super haxor eyes become used throughout the swarm. Leave your opinion please.**

**Another thing, some people have been asking me if I'll integrate the HotS storyline into this. I'm waiting on that. While my current plan for the Elemental Nations has the time Naruto spends there reaching far past the cannon timeline events. So I'm waiting to see what will happen in the Protoss Story until I do that. In the end I may just ignore the timeline of HotS and run a slightly modified canon storyline with Naruto in it following the Elemental Nations. **

**So thanks for reading and please drop a review before you leave.**


End file.
